Aspenstar's Regret
by RiverClanner
Summary: When a young brown cat's life is torn apart, it is up to the Clan of Stars to decide her fate, no matter if she turns her back: especially if a prophecy rides on her shoulders. 'Dog of Sand, Dawn from Night, Guide the Tree from Breeze's Light.'
1. Prologue - Dog of Sand

PROLOGUE

Flat ears upon head, a small creature slunk through the unwelcoming woods. Green eyes shifting uncomfortably, it let out a yelp of terror as a crack sounded under it's cautious step. Stiffening, it felt its fur stand on end as a presence made itself apparent; A red glow engulfed the clearing the soul had reached and all to be heard was a terrified scream. Blood blotted out his scent, darkness pressed upon his vision, and all was quiet. And that was the last he remembered…

Swinging his head from side to side, he felt the tall pine trees closing in on his thin body, and felt himself look up. The darkness beneath his eyes was suffocating, and he strained to catch a scent of the beast that had helped him - and the one harming him. he felt regret storming through his head as he pressed on, wincing at every snap that fell under his step, pausing at every rustle he heard. he had lost track of how many Moons and Suns it had been since his abrupt departure. Sighing sadly, he felt immense longing tear at his side, allowing himself a moment of grief before shaking the weak feelings from his body. Nosing his way around, he felt the air beside him expand and realized he had reached a clearing. Closing his tired eyes, he felt his fragile body drift out of consciousness as nightmares patrolled his hallucinations. he heard words snag at his sand-coloured pelt, and although trying to make sense of what it meant, they seemed to be nonsense.

 _Dog of Sand_

 _Dawn from Night_

 _Guide the Tree from_

 _Breeze's Light._

 **A/N: Ooh, who is this strange character?**

 **{He's a cat, by the way}**

 **This is my very first story. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. 1)) Green as Leaf

**Chapter One)) Green as Leaf**

The darkness was suffocating, infuriating, as the young kit squirmed on the mossy nest. Milk was laced through her kitten-fluff, and she squealed as she scented the warm smell of her mother. Stiffening, she strained to open her eyes, gasping at the sudden light and blinking rapidly to clear the fog. Looking around, amazed and silent for once, she gave a small squeak of pleasure. She turned gingerly, and took a step back as giant ginger fur loomed at the edge of her vision. She jumped as the calm voice of Brackentooth echoed around the den.  
"You've opened your eyes!" _Yes!_ Aspenkit nodded her head vigorously. Nuzzling up to her mother, she kneaded the soft fur as she tried to get milk. _Now I can play with Wavekit and Timberkit!_ The brown she-cat looked for her siblings, seeing three tiny kits beside her. Scrambling up to the light brown one, she launched herself at his tail, and giggled as he groaned, turning. "Open eyes!" She encouraged, and she laughed aloud as her brother stretched open his own. _They're green! What're mine?_ " _'_ Imberkit! Play!" she struggled to the bright light, before being heaved up by the scruff of her neck.  
"Oh, no, you don't," her mother mused, and she groaned. "Sleep, dear Aspenkit. Timberkit, Frostkit and Wavekit are asleep already; You'll be the best leader ever, just not right now." _Fine,_ the kit thought, and snuggled up against her mother.

 **A/N: Don't you worry; Other chapters are longer. Kithood is quite boring, especially at this stage, eh? x3  
If you want, tell me a character and I'll put them in the story!**


	3. 2)) Clan of Stars

**Chapter 2)) Eyes still Closed**

The young she-kit shot a cautious glance behind her as she disappeared into the shadows of the den. Sliding out of the entrance, her cool voice was a hushed whisper. "C'mon, Frostkit!" Aspenkit had grown, kit-fluff slowly shedding off of her long fur. She was wiry, and quite big now, and you could almost mistake her for an apprentice. She barely glanced behind her as her sister fell, and merely sighed. Stepping out into the freezing cold, she gasped as her starry green gaze caught on the snow falling from the sky. _Wow..._ She thought, amazed by the twirling flakes and the bright, white ground.  
"Wow is right. Beautiful, ain't it?" _Oops, I didn't realise I said it aloud!  
_ "Y-yeah! It's like the stars fell." The brown kit flicked her tail, flinching as Frostkit let out a moan, turning to the pure white she-kit. She silenced her sister with daring eyes, sending her running back into the den, and turned back to the tall shadow. "Where are you?" she queried, and a smooth laugh wrapped around her tiny body. She turned, locating the sound, and catching sight of a sand-coloured apprentice with a long tail and bright amber eyes.  
"I'm Breezepaw, kit. You're from Brackentooth's litter?" She spoke as if it was a statement, and Aspenkit could tell she was confident.  
"Aspenkit." The apprentice nodded, gaze lost in the stars of Silverpelt as she stood humbly. She seemed to shake herself, turning to the kit and stiffening. "What'm I doing? Get back in the nursery!" Her eyes held caution. "Now!" her snarl had turned cold and the tiny kit let out a whimper, running back to the orange pelt of her mother with her pelt heaving. She turned away at Frostkit's _I-told-you-so_ smirk, kneading the ground sadly. Watching the flashing stars, she closed her green eyes, ridding them of emotion. A putrid scent wreathed around her nose, and she hissed, eyes snapping open. A light brown tom stood behind her, with a sluggish grin upon his muscled face.  
"Welcome to the Forest, kit. I'm Jackdawstorm - And I can train you to be a leader."


	4. 4)) No Longer Stream

Aspenkit peered intently at the large too, green gaze inquisitive, at the black-and-white mass in front of her, and she tilted her head slightly before taking a step forward.  
"Really?" She mewed, hope flickering in the green depths that seemed to glow in the murky red. "Can you make me better than Briarstar?" The tom nodded, and she sqeaked in delight. Jumping forward, she seemed to hesitate in mid-air as she felt her body being shaken. She groaned, and fell abruptly. "I'll be back, StarClan cat!" she promised, and Jackdawpine smiled.  
"I know." he mused, and faded into the tall shadows as Aspenkit did the same.

o0o

The she-cat woke with a start, electricity sliding through her minute body. "Brackentooth!" she squealed, meeting her mothers eyes. "I met a StarClan cat!" She slumped at her mothers disbelieving stare, sighing and padding out of the nursery. Circling the fresh kill pile, her stare fell on a delicious-looking trout. She glanced back at the nursery, her ears pricked as a yowl sounded from inside the tiny nursery, and as she ran over to take a look, she was pushed aside by a black tom looking a bit too much like her StarClan trainer.

"Hey!" she huffed indignantly, trying yet again to enter, but this time she was stopped by the medicine cat (Although she did not know it) and sighed.  
"Aspenkit, not now. Streamfoot is having her kits!" The kit picked up something after the hasty speech, about her being a mouse-brain. Turning, she saw her siblings shunned out of the nursery with herself.  
Her ears against her head, she managed to mutter, "Follow me." Running like the (slow) wind, she grabbed a fat salmon and dragged it behind a scraggly thorn bush. Panting by the time she reached it, she dropped it, looking sheepishly at the line behind her that the tail had made.  
Padding alone the trail, she ' _discreetly'_ scuffed the trail.  
"Eat!" The brown she-cat had a smug look on her tiny face, and she dropped her head to dig in. Most scales were scattered in the dirt, and some meat, but Aspenkit tore of a pink piece all the same.  
Eyes widening as she took a bite, she dramatically sank to the floor.  
"Amazing!" she sniffed through her bite, gulping it down as her brother and sister did the same. Frostkit seemed a bit reluctant at first, but after taking a bite, she devoured it as well.  
After about ten minutes, the triplets were allowed into the nursery, happily welcoming two new kits. Instead, however, of a purring mother, the kits were alone.  
"Streamfoot!" The kitten called, but Brackentooth sighed, eyes misted with grief.  
"She's gone." The blunt statement made Aspenkit recoil, and she bumped scaredy into her siblings. But another glance at the two tiny kits rid her of her fear and she stood tall.  
"I'll take care of them," she declared. "This one is Adderkit," she gestured to the pinkish tom.  
"And Brackenkit." Snuggling up against them, she grinned.

 _Is this what being a leader feels like?  
_ Her dreams were peaceful; Jackdawpine did not show.

 **A/N: UGH SO SHORT Oh my gOd I just want her to be an apprentice already but you haven't met- Oops haha spoiler.  
(What the f**k are you ****doing Aspn?) (Postscript: Call me Aspn)**


End file.
